


I can show you the world

by KittyPaw



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Calla's Tree, Empathy, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Forbidden Cities, I promise, No major spoilers for Unlocked, Romance, Second Kiss, Silveny - Freeform, Sokeefe needs to be canon now Shannon Messenger..., Special Abilities, Team Foster-Keefe, Telepathy, The ending of Unlocked tore my heart into itty bitty pieces, alicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyPaw/pseuds/KittyPaw
Summary: In which Sophie takes Keefe on a magic carp - I mean Alicorn ride above the Forbidden Cities and they share a romantic moment. Then Silveny starts chantingKISS! KISS! KISS!and things get a little weird.
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen
Comments: 13
Kudos: 50





	I can show you the world

Sophie wanted to tear her hair out.

She really, really, really, really thought Mr. Forkle was going to tell her the identity of her father. Like, for _real_.

But he skirted around it _again_.

Seriously, she was beginning to hate her father for not just telling her in the same way she was hating Councillor Oralie. This wasn't fair. It was her life, her parentage, that she was being denied access to. That was just plain unethical.

She heard a knock at her door, and she sighed. She needed a little bit of distraction, so _why not_. "Come in."

She honestly expected Edaline, not Keefe - but Keefe was a welcome surprise. But something was wrong. "Keefe, you never knock on my door."

"As soon as I walked up to it, I felt some _serious_ anger vibes." He fanned himself in his usual Keefe-ish way, but when he looked back at her he was super serious. "Really though, what happened?"

"Mr. Forkle hailed me and made me meet up with him." Sophie's hands clenched into fists. "I asked why and he said it was about Project Moonlark and my parentage. I thought he was going to finally end this mystery."

"Let me guess." Keefe folded his hands. "He didn't."

"He _didn't_!" Sophie slammed her fist on the bed.

"I want to punch that guy."

"I did punch that guy." Sophie rolled her eyes. "He went into how Oralie really -"

"Hold on, Foster." Keefe's lips began to twitch. "Did you just say you punched the Forklenator?" Sophie nodded. "For _real_?" Sophie nodded again, and Keefe burst out into laughter, unable to contain herself. It was contagious, and soon Sophie found herself laughing too.

"How'd he react?"

"I lightleaped before he could react." Keefe chuckled at Sophie's response.

"That's amazing." Keefe cleared his throat. "So, Sophie... I was wondering if I could ask you a favor."

 _Anything_. Sophie stopped herself before she said it, because it sounded wrong in her head, even though it came up first. It seemed too... sappy. "Yes?" She said instead.

"I want you to lightleap me to the Forbidden Cities," he admitted.

Well... that wasn't what Sophie had been expecting.

And it must have showed on her face, because Keefe backpedaled immediately. "I promise I'm not thinking of doing anything rash or weird, I just really want to... I don't know... see where you grew up."

"Keefe, 'rash' and 'weird' describe literally everything you do." But Sophie smiled.

"So... will you show me around?"

"I'll do something better."

\--

So anyway, that's how they ended up here: Flying on Silveny above the Forbidden Cities, Sophie holding onto Silveny and Keefe holding onto her - obscurers planted everywhere, of course - as she pointed out everything beautiful about the human world that the elves overlooked. Eventually, though, they stopped speaking, just holding onto each other and enjoying the cool air of the sky.

It was perfect - until Silveny chose the absolute worst thing to chant into their minds: _KISS! KISS! KISS!_

Keefe, who had been holding onto Sophie, almost dropped her into the Forbidden Cities.

"Silveny..." Sophie said, cheeks red.

_SOPHIE LOVE KEEFE!_

"Silveny, put us down."

_KEEFE LOVE SOPHIE!_

"Silveny," Sophie commanded. "Take us to Havenfield."

 _NO! KEEFE LOVE SOPHIE!_ Silveny insisted.

Sophie was beginning to get very very very fed up with this alicorn. Sophie did not _love_ Keefe. Well, she cared for him, obviously. She never wanted anything to happen to him. She'd be incomplete if he died. But the same was true for all her friends! And sure, maybe she cared about what happened to Keefe a little _more_... but that was because he was always getting himself into trouble. And he was ridiculously good-looking, but that didn't necessarily mean...

Oh gosh.

Literally everything she just thought pointed to one conclusion.

The same one Silveny had come to.

 _No_ _way_.

"Foster, what are you even hitting me with right now?"

"Can you hear Silveny?"

"Chanting about how much we love each other and should kiss?" Keefe laughed easily. "Yeah, I hear it."

"Silveny, this is not the time," Sophie ordered. _When was the time_? Sophie wondered. _Was there one_? "Silveny, I think it's getting late. Bring us back to Havenfield."

_KISS._

"Silveny -"

_KISS._

"Are you only going to let us go back if we kiss?"

 _YES_.

Sophie groaned. "Silveny, you can't make us kiss."

_SOPHIE LOVE KEEFE._

"There there -" Keefe tried.

_KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS.KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS.KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS.KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS. KISS._

Sophie wasn't sure how long she and Keefe stared into each other's eyes with the hoplessnes of two people riding on an alicorn that wouldn't take them back home unless they kissed.

"Just to make her take us home?" Sophie asked, unsure.

Keefe shrugged. "Why not." Sophie got nervous and awkward as Keefe leaned in to _actually_ kiss her - like she was going to be kissed and her heart was pounding - and then he just lightly brushed their lips together, which honestly felt kind of weird to Sophie. They stayed there, not really kissing, for just a second. Sophie wasn't exactly sure what was happening.

Then Silveny screamed, _KISS!_ again, and the sheer surprise cause them to - really accidentally - press their mouths together in an actual kiss.

They pulled apart as soon as they realized it, and didn't quite know what to do, because, well, they'd just kissed each other and neither of them were actually sure it was a romantic kiss or a please-take-us-home-Silveny kiss.

 _SOPHIE LOVE KEEFE_ , Silveny said definitively, and swooped them back to Havenfield.

\--

So, it's kind of weird to sit under Calla's tree - the place you used to spend romantic moments with your former boyfriend - with a friend you just realized you might deeply love and you just actually kissed but it didn't technically mean anything or did it.

Dang it Silveny.

(An alicorn who seemed particularly pleased with her matchmaking skills.)

As Silveny teleported away, she and Keefe were left alone together. Which would have been totally fine any other night - except this one.

Because they'd kissed each other.

Which was kinda awkward.

Then Keefe said, "That was weird."

"Silveny's way too pleased with herself." Sophie tried to chuckle, but it really fell flat.

Then Keefe said, very bravely on his part, "Was Silveny right?"

Sophie froze. "About what?"

"You loving me."

When Sophie paused, he added, "I mean, I know all the ladies love me, you included. It's no secret. But like... if I loved _you_... would you, like, I guess like with you and Fitz -"

"Keefe," she interrupted. "Are you basically asking me to be your girlfriend? Because I thought you'd be a little smoother than this."

"Am I?" Keefe said with a teasing smile. "How about we kiss again and see if we're meant to be, like with Dex?"

"Now _that's_ more like what I expected." And she did kiss him.

And a week later, a certain Vacker boy suddenly was very interested in his ex.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you know? My first KOTLC fanfiction in three years. It's not great, but it's Foster-Keefe, so it automatically gets a certian amount of fanfic points.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> (I'm surprised Silveny hasn't done this yet, to be honest.)


End file.
